


The Engagement

by glitterandtears6



Series: Very Long Phan Drabble With Some Plot [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Cute Ending, Dan Howell and Phil Lester are engaged, Engaged Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Engagement, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Sequel, Smut, Top Phil Lester, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Dan and Phil are alone for the first time since Dan proposed. A sequel, but could technically be read as a stand-alone fluffy smutty thing.





	1. Alone

The morning after their engagement, both Dan and Phil woke up around noon, tired from an emotional night.  
Dan grinned, eyes barely opened, and whispered, “We’re engaged.”  
Phil sat up and put his face inches from Dan’s. “And, not so far from now, I’ll be lucky enough to call you my husband.”  
Dan made a small noise, somewhere between a laugh and a moan, and reached up to touch Phil’s face.  
After handing Pearl over to Louise at around one, Dan and Phil went back to Dan’s bed, finally alone. Phil flipped his fiance onto his back, straddling his lap and leaning into a sweet kiss.  
“You ready?”  
Dan already knew exactly what Phil was talking about. “Yeah,” he replied breathlessly.  
Phil wasted no time in removing Dan’s shirt, admiring the beautiful chest and stomach he knew Dan was self-conscious about. He sighed, then took his own shirt off, tossing it across the room.  
Phil wasn’t shirtless nearly as often as Dan, and it caught Dan off-guard when he took off his shirt. “Wow.”  
Phil grinned. “Right back at you.” He lifted his body from Dan’s to take off his pants, while Dan did the same, and they were making out in their underwear. Phil couldn’t help but hum into the kiss, he was so excited and glad this was finally happening.  
After several minutes, Phil sat up, a large tent forming in the front of his boxers. He slowly peeled them off, revealing his hard dick.  
Dan moaned, biting down hard on his lip. He sat up, then leaned forward to kiss the tip of Phil’s cock.  
“Go ahead, baby.”  
Dan pushed his head down, enveloping Phil’s length in his mouth.  
“Oh!” Phil bucked up into Dan’s throat, causing him to gag. “Sorry!” He pulled back.  
Dan shook his head, then leaned back down, wrapping Phil’s dick with his lips, looking up to see the pleasure in his eyes.  
“Keep going, love.”  
Dan began to develop a rhythm, Phil’s moans growing louder and louder, until he heard those words.  
“Gonna cum.” Phil groaned, beginning to pull out of Dan’s mouth.  
Dan grabbed Phil’s ass, holding him in place. He sucked up and down on Phil’s dick, once, twice, three more times, until Phil came into his fiance’s mouth with a cry. He pulled out as Dan swallowed, breathless and happy.  
Dan pulled his own boxers off, beginning to touch himself urgently. Phil rolled him over.  
“Lemme fuck you.”  
Dan grinned, eagerly pushing onto his hands and knees. Phil opened Dan’s bedside drawer, finding the lube he expected, chuckling.  
“What? I like to prepare!”  
Phil coated his fingers in the gel, then slipped one into Dan’s hole, coaxing a moan. He pulled the finger out, then shoved it back in, getting a louder moan. He added a second finger, curling them to find Dan’s prostate.  
“Yes!” Dan cried as Phil found the spot. The older man added a third finger and bit his lip, waiting for the sounds of pleasure he loved so much.  
“Mm, yeah.” Dan had his eyes closed, head hanging down.  
Once Phil had deemed his lover properly stretched, he squirted some more lube onto his hand, beginning to spread it on his half-hard cock with even strokes.  
“Need you, right now, Phil,” Dan moaned.  
Phil slowly pushed his dick into Dan’s hole, causing Dan to collapse with pleasure. He quickly got back up and told Phil to continue. After a few slow thrusts, allowing Dan to get used to his unusual length, he started a rhythm. In with a grunt, out on Dan’s moan. He continued like this, lost in the moment, until he felt the heat build in his stomach. He reached around to find Dan’s member and grasped at it, stroking in time with the thrusts. After only a few moments, the couple came together. Phil released into Dan’s hole, while Dan’s load went all over his stomach and sheets.  
Phil hopped up and left the room, returning quickly with a damp cloth. He gently pushed Dan down, wincing at his whines, and gently rubbed his lower stomach clean.  
“You okay?”  
Dan smiled, his eyes still closed. “Never better.”  
Phil pulled the dirty duvet off of Dan’s bed, setting it in a heap on the floor, then laid next to his fiance.  
“Love you,” Dan whispered.  
“Love you too.”  
And there, they fell asleep, at 2:30 p.m.


	2. Tell the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil are ready to tell their families about their engagement. They go about it a bit differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is done now!

Dan awoke to Phil’s little finger linked in his.   
“Hi.” Phil grinned. It was 5 a.m. The couple had been sleeping since 2 yesterday after a very tiring few days.  
“Babe,” Dan sat up. “Are we telling our parents today?”  
Phil sat up too. “Guess so.” He watched over Dan’s shoulder as he pulled his phone out, opening the messages app.  
Dan typed out a message in his family group chat that said, “Hey guys! I’m engaged” followed by an emoji.  
Phil gasped. “Really? Just like that?” He laughed in disbelief.  
Dan watched three grey dots appear, first from his mom, then his brother and dad. 

Mom: To who!?  
Adrian: We all know who ;)  
Mom: ?????  
Dad: Love you Dan  
Phil slapped his forehead, chuckling. “Well, I’d like to do something a little more… special.”  
Dan nodded.  
“Can we Skype my parents later?”  
“Sure, love.” Dan leaned over and kissed Phil, then stood and put on some pants and a t-shirt.   
Together, they walked to the kitchen and grabbed breakfast, then sat down on the couch.   
“So, when are we gonna tell your parents?” Dan asked.  
Phil looked up from his phone. “Oh, I don’t know.” He blushed.  
Dan lowered his eyebrows. “Are you nervous?”  
“No, I just…” Phil trailed off.  
“Hey,” said Dan, grabbing both of Phil’s hands, “we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. At all. You don’t wanna tell your parents? Don’t. You don’t wanna tell the world? Don’t. You don’t wanna marry me? You don’t have to. I love and support you no matter what.”  
“It’s just so real, and… I don’t want what we have to change-”  
“Why would it?” Dan interrupted. “We’re just making this forever. I want to show you that I’ll always love you. Of course, if you’re not ready, we don’t have to. Truly, we don’t.”  
Phil shook his head. “I’ve always been ready. I’ll call my parents right now.” He smiled.  
They sat together on the couch, Phil’s laptop on the coffee table in front of them. He hit the “call” button, and it rang three times before his mom picked up.  
“Oh, Phil, what a pleasant surprise! And Dan, oh, how are you two?”  
Dan looked at Phil, who was staring at his lap. “We’re good, how are you?” he replied, buying Phil some time to gather himself.  
“I’m well. Is everything alright?”  
Phil looked up. “Mum, I’ve got something to tell you.”  
Both Dan and Kathryn nodded encouragingly.  
“I’m engaged.” He grinned.  
“Oh, baby, that’s so wonderful! I’m so proud.” She smiled, eyes watery. “So, who’s the lucky lady?”  
Phil turned to Dan, who nodded.  
In a small voice, Phil replied, “Dan.”  
Phil’s mom looked between the two men, hand over her mouth. “That’s amazing! I love you so much, Phil, and you too, Dan.”   
Dan pulled his crying fiance into a hug. “Thank you,” he said to Kathryn.  
“Phil, we love you, okay?” Kathryn said in a calming tone.  
“I love you too. Thank you so much, Mum.”   
“So, I get to help plan the wedding, right?’  
Phil wiped his eyes, laughing. “Of course.”  
Dan grinned, squeezing Phil’s hand.   
The three of them chatted for twenty minutes about family, the upcoming wedding, the proposal, the ring, every happy detail in their lives at that moment. Phil felt a great weight lifted from him, finally able to love Dan freely.  
“So, do I get to tell your brother?”  
“No.” Phil giggled.  
“Well, you should get on that then.”  
Phil nodded. “Thanks again, Mum, love you.  
“Love you, Kath,” Dan added.  
The screen went black, then back to the Skype home screen. Dan held Phil’s hands in his. “Great job.”  
“Thanks.” Phil sighed. “Can we call Martyn and Cornelia really quick? I’m kind of on a roll here.”  
Dan laughed. “Of course, Love.”  
Martyn picked up the Skype call after the first ring, Cornelia by his side.  
“Hey Phil, what’s up?”  
Phil grasped Dan’s hand out of his brother’s view.  
“I’ve got something to tell you, Martyn.”  
Cornelia and Martyn shared a look, then turned back to Phil expectantly.  
“I’m engaged!”   
Cornelia’s mouth fell open in happy surprise.  
“Wha-?” Martyn said with a grin, “To who?”  
Phil lifted his hand that was clasping Dan’s, watching closely for his brother’s reaction.   
“Oh. My. God,” said Martyn.  
“I knew it!” Cornelia gave a triumphant jump.  
“Hey,” Phil tried to yell at her, but he ended up with a smile instead.  
“Good for you,” Martyn replied with a proud nod.  
The four of them talked for a while, sharing humorous stories and cute anecdotes, before Martyn and Cornelia had to go.  
Phil sighed deeply, sitting back on the couch.   
“You are the bravest man I’ve ever met, Phil.” Dan leaned onto him, beaming. “Love you.”  
Phil laughed. “Quit being corny!” He reached for the throw pillow behind him and smacked Dan in the chest.  
“Ugh!” Dan grabbed the pillow on the other side of the couch and hit Phil over the head.  
“Oww.” Phil curled up, giggling.  
They continued their play-fight for almost an hour, utterly in love.


End file.
